Just a little too not over you
by inuyashasmikogurl18656
Summary: Maka is remembering her past and she just cant to seem to get over him will a mission in japan cause Maka to keep living in the past or will it help her move on from him and being a new life. Maka is a hanyou in this story. I dont own the song or the characters or soul eater n inuyasha! enjoy!


It has been a year since Maka told them at she was a hanyou, but her past was still a mystery to them until one day the gang out a group mission to go to Japan to take care of a few kishins and to have a little vacation while they were there. Soul and Maka were waiting at the airport for everyone else.

"You ready for this Maka?" Soul asked giving his famous smirk.

"Of course Soul, please these kishin are nothing to me remember?" Maka asked pointing to her ears to remind him she was a demon.

Soul noticed the gang coming and asked before they arrived in front of them "You ever going to tell me about your past?"

Maka shook her head no not wanting to remember any of it and looked at the others with a fake smile waving them over to them. Once everyone was there they boarded the plane and they were off to Japan, Tokyo to complete their mission. On the plane someone kept crossing her mind and shook her head to get rid of the memories that were popping up in her head.

"Maka are you ok?" Kim asked looking up from her spell book she was reading.

"Oh yea just was trying to get rid of a thought that's all don't worry." Maka said smiling then went to looking out the window of the plane. Soul and the others looked worried at their hanyou friend seeing her ears flat against her head knowing something was defiantly bothering her put being her stubborn self she was going to tell them until she was ready.

* * *

~In Japan, Tokyo~

"Yes we are finally here! Your God hopes you can handle me Japan. Hahahaha." Black Star said laughing walking towards the exit. The others sighed at Black Stars stupidity and gathered there things. While gathering there things Maka bumped into someone and apologized giving the person a small bow.

"M-Maka is that you?" The husky voice asked making the scythe meister look up to see him the one she was trying to forget. Everyone turned to see what was taking Maka so long when they saw a tall handsome hanyou man with long sliver hair, amber eyes, and two dog ears on his head with a body that was built and could make any girl stare at him.

"Hello Inuyasha, it's been a long time hasn't it?" Maka said smiling trying to show how much she missed him.

"Yes it has been, you look great this is my girlfriend Kagome." Inuyasha said smiling introducing her to a rave haired blue eyed girl who smiled sweetly. Maka and Kagome shook hands then began to talk to Inuyasha to see how things were with him. Soon Inuyasha and Kagome left making Maka turn to the others to see questionable looks on their faces.

"What?" Maka asked.

"Who was that?" Liz asked pushing Maka into the limo Kid got them to take them to the hotel. Everyone kept staring at Maka waiting for an answer about the mysteries man she was talking to before.

"Look it was an old friend his name was Inuyasha ok? We were just catching up no please drop it." Maka said glaring at them with growling a little at them. Once in the hotel room everyone went to go unpack except for Maka who was on the balcony looking at all the lights of Tokyo that was a glow tonight.

"You never cross my mind at all Inuyasha." Maka said trying to convince herself that she never thought about him. Maka looked up at starry night sky and letting a tear fall while quietly singing to herself.

~Maka singing~

Oohhhh oh, oh..

It never crossed my mind at all.  
It's what I tell myself.  
What we had has come and gone.  
You're better off with someone else.  
It's for the best, I know it is.  
But I see you.  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside,  
And I turn around.  
You're with her now.  
I just can't figure it out.

Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you.  
Not over you...

Maka stops singing for a minute having memories coming back to her that she lost her balance from the rush of them that she bumped into a vase getting the others attention. The others ran over Maka whose eyes were closed and was grabbing at her heart trying to get the memories to fade.

"Maka are you alright?" Soul asked worried about his meister. Maka just pushed them away and ran out the door of the hotel room to a park close by.

~Maka sings again to herself while sitting in a park under a tree~  
Memories, supposed to fade.  
What's wrong with my heart?  
Shake it off, let it go.  
Didn't think it'd be this hard.  
Should be strong, movin' on.  
But I see you.  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside.  
And I turn around,  
You're with her now.  
I just can't figure it out.

Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you.  
Maka has a flashback of the day Inuyasha and her broke up and maybe she was regretting the things that she had said.

* * *

~flashback~

"I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE YOU STUPID JACKASS!" Maka yelled while grabbing her bag to leave their apartment they were sharing at the time. Inuyasha growled and grabbed Maka by the arm. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MAKA? WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR TWO HUNARD YEARS WHAT CAN YOU TAKE ANYMORE WENCH?" Inuyasha yelled with tears and anger at the same time. Maka glared at him and growled while saying "THE FACT THAT YOU CANT GET OVER HER! I CAN SMELL HER SCENT ON YOU! IM DONE GOODBYE INUYASHA TAKAHASHI YOU STUPID HEARTLESS JACKASS! I HOPE YOU FIND EVERYTHING YOU'RE LOOKING FOR!" Maka grabbed her bags and left with tears in her eyes walking in the rain to a friend's house.

~end of flaskback~

* * *

Maybe I regret everything I said,  
No way to take it all back, yeah...  
Now I'm on my own..  
How I let you go, I'll never understand.  
I'll never understand, yeah, oohh..  
Oohhh, oohhh, oohhhh..  
Oohhh, ooohhhh, oohhh.

Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you.

Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.

Maka stopped singing when she smelt a formal scent coming her way. Maka looked up to see it was Inuyasha with grocery bags in his one hand and an umbrella noticing that it had begun to rain while she sat on the ground of the tree.

"Hey Maka what are you doing out here in the rain you're going to get sick?" Inuyasha said hold the umbrella over both of them helping her up off the ground. Maka tripped and fell face first into Inuyasha's chest then looked up into his eyes blushing seeing that he was too. Quickly standing up start Maka looked away mumbling she was sorry.

"It's ok Mak's, you are still the same girl that I fell in love with two hundred years ago." Inuyasha said laughing ruffling Maka's wet hair making her smile. "You are still the same too Inuyasha."

"Yea well here." Inuyasha throws his jacket over her making blush harder while looking at it.

"You need it more than I do Mak's I got to go see yea and get to the hotel safe." Inuyasha said smiling walking away making Maka quickly look back Inuyasha's back singing not knowing Inuyasha heard her.

~Maka sings~

And I really don't know what to do.  
I'm just a little too not over you.  
Not over you, oohhh..

Maka watches Inuyasha disappear from her sight and went back to the hotel knowing the others were probably worried by now. Unknown to Maka Inuyasha's eyes were on her with a sad smile then whispered into the wind "I'm just a little too not over you either Maka." Turning back around Inuyasha left heading home.

* * *

~Hotel~

"MAKA WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Soul yelled grabbing a towel drying off her hair.

"I went out to get some thinking done."

"Did you get that thinking done?" Kim asked making hot chocolate for her to warm up. Maka walked over to the shut glass balcony door smiling while watching the rain. The others were so confused with her.

"Yea I think I did and it helped me a lot." Maka said smiling gripping Inuyasha's jacket closer to her remembering his words that he whispered when she was leaving. Talking and laughing with her friends Maka thought to herself smiling "_**Me and Inuyasha may not be together anymore but the bond we have for each show's that were just a little too not over each other**_."

* * *

V-Chan: There it's done my friend wanted an Inuyasha and Maka story with this song and I'm finally done.

Maka: Wow that looks good V-Chan! ^^

Soul: Yea not bad.

V-Chan: Thanks you too I just hope other people will like it.

Maka: V-Chan doesn't own Soul Eater or Inuyasha and the characters

Soul: Read it or I'll eat your SOUL!


End file.
